


Janna Holedonia

by Kattlarv



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aliens, Anonymous Sex, Clubbing, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Glory Hole, Human, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Janna's out at doing some interdimensional clubbing.After some misconceptions and an encounter on the dance floor. She explores some of the unique culture to other dimensions.Earth seems lacking in several areas. But perhaps Janna might be able to implement some of them back home~





	Janna Holedonia

Welp. I haven't been to an interdimensional club before. I reclined against a wall and panned my view across the interior. A bar, dance floor, what I assume are bathrooms, stupid color coding. What else... some couches, more dance floor some macguffin, no clue what that is, neat. More bathrooms... or? I glanced between the two sets of doors. Same color coding, but the two to the left had the circles around them. 

 

I mosyed my way over to Star. “Hey Star, what's up with those doors? I figured they were toilets, but what's with the circle ones?” She perked up and spun around to face me. “Oh, hi Janna! Having fun?” She gave me a gleeful smile that only she could, “And oh, yeah, the ones over there,” she motioned to the right, “are indeed the bathrooms. But the ones over there I don’t know.” She gave me a shrug and looked at me expectantly. 

 

I stroked my chin, intrigued. “Oh? Then what's up with that one? Anything else you know about it?” She squinted her eyes. “Hm... not really, no. The owner just did like my parents when I ask about “adult stuff”, and said I should come back when I’m older.” She dismissively waved her hand. I leaned in closer and lowered my eyelids. “And you left it at that?” Star gave out a chortle. “Of course not you silly! I peeked inside, but it's just a dumb hole in a wall.” She crossed her arms and let out a huff. I raised one of my brows. “A hole?” I asked incredulously. “Yeah, I heard some older teens call it a “glory hole”, but I don’t see what's so glorious about that hole.” She leaned in next to me, “Not to mention: She floor was sticky.”

 

Huh. Well, I guess anonymous dick sucking finds a way in every dimension. I slumped back in my posture. Shame, I was hoping for something more fun. Maybe some wacky substances. Space weeds sounds neat. Man, wouldn’t mind some MJ right now. This place is a drag. Not enough to warrant that, but still. It’s kinda nice to know the option is there, even if I rarely even use it once a month. “Janna?” Star poked one of my shoulders as I snapped back to attention. “Huh, wha?” She tilted her head at me, “What were you thinking about?” She leaned in with that insatiable expression of curiosity.

 

I gave a dismissive shrug. “Eh, I was just trying to figure out what could be so great about a hole.” She bit her lower lip and gave a snort, smiling widely. “I can think of one hole that’s pretty great. If you know what I mean.” She nudged me in the side with her elbow. I let out a yawn. “Yeah, I know. You kinda tell that joke every week Star. Wouldn’t hurt to come up with some new material for your “starfish” girl~” She let out a giggle and flustered. It was kinda cute how Star was so free spirited, yet got embarrassed so easily. 

 

I flicked my fingers, biting my lower lip as she bounced around. Wonder what would happen I walked up and just groped her right in the kit kat. Star’s likely the kind of girl it would be really enjoyable to give a handjob too. Perceive her breathing, how she squirms, the noises. She turned back around and waved at me. I awkwardly shifted my weight and waved back. Better not. While it could lead to her dragging me into the bathroom and blowing me in a stall, it could also lead to a knee to the cooch. And I’m not okay with those odds. Besides: Something like that would irreparably damage our friendship. 

 

My gaze followed as she skipped away to do... who the flip knows. But ugh, life was a lot simpler before puberty. My catacombs had one job then. And now people you like, could be “liked” in more than one way. I thumped my head against the wall. Why did adulting have to be such a hassle? And I’m not even old enough to put off, then panic and do my taxes on the last date. In my peripheral vision, I notice the, what I assumed was the “girl” door swing open. I fixated my gaze over to that corner of the room as a girl stumbled out. Awkwardly adjusting her underwear before she resumed out into the room with a notable blush. 

 

I quirked my brow. Seems like she did something else than just blow some guy. I kept my eyes on her. Kinda cute. A pale teal hue to her skin, and her hair was a bit tentacles now that I think of it. The door swung open and my focus was shifted as I saw... two girls entering? I straightened my back. That was weird. Why would they enter at the same time? Were they gonna do something freaky? Or were they gonna bang? Why not use the regular restroom then? I hadn’t seen any guys enter or leave on the other side either.

 

That does it: I’m gonna investigate. I made my way closer to the door, and sat down on a conveniently placed couch. I sat down and spread my legs with a sigh. Sometimes it’s really nice to not be on earth. No humans to upset with being “uncouth” or not being “lady like”. Still... would be nice if I could wear more pink without getting stares. Barely a minute into my stakeout, I saw... a third girl exit the door. What was this? Was there a portal in there? 

 

I narrowed my eyes and waited. Took a couple more minutes, and the door swung open. It was the two girls from before, they were snickering, had what reminded me off afterglow and exchanged a high five. Okay, what is up with that room? Time to get to the bottom of this. I stood up and bumped by pubic bone into the table in front of me. Ow... I hunched forward and took a deep breath. Okay... it missed the goods. We’re fine. I limped my way around the club, but the subsided eventually. Shesh, where was that girl?

 

I found Star all the way over in the other end, talking to that... whatsherface? Hair girl? Yeah, hair girl. I strode up and poked her on the shoulder. “Hey, Star?” She glanced over her shoulder. “Oh, hi Janna! What’s up?” I opened my mouth and stood there for a few seconds before realizing I hadn’t thought of what to ask her. “Uh... about that door?” She tilted her head questiongly. “Yes?” I eyed over the sentient hair as Star eyed me expectantly.  Ah, fuck it! “Look, I decided to investigate it out of boredom, and like: I saw several girls enter, but some also leaving. Is there a portal in there I’m not aware off? And, why isn’t there guys going in and out the other door?” 

 

Star blinked a few times. The pile of hair turned to me quizzically. Star quickly shook off her stupor. “Oh, uh. Didn’t expect you to delve this deeply into that hole.” She realized what she said and let out a snicker, “Ahem: What I meant was: Nah, there’s not a portal in there. It’s just a small corridor, with three doors to the left. It’s where the holes are.” Huh, okay, that explains how more than one can enter. Wait a minute- “Did you say left?” She nodded eagerly, “But... the male door is to the right?” She nodded again, this time more intensely. “Yeah! The guys got the same layout, except mirrored. So their doors are to the right.” Wait, what? How would the girls even... 

 

“Are you guys talking about the glory holes?” I searched for the source of the new voice before I figured out it came from the hair. “Uh, yeah. We are. You know about them.” For a moment, I could swear I saw the hair blush... “N-No!” There was a crack in her voice. She knew something. “S-Say Star! Mind getting us some more uh... that green stuff?” Star, somehow obvious to what hair was hiding just gave a thumbs up and gleefully darted away towards the buffet. I was suddenly yanked away, and was face to... face with the hair. Guess that’ll teach me for letting my guard down. 

 

“What are you on about Janna?” Oh, fuck... she knows my name. Great, now I felt like an ass for not bothering to learn hers. ”What?” Her eyes bore into what felt like my soul. She rolled her eyes. “Look, I don’t know what you are playing. But DON’T let Star know about the gloryholes. You have seen how she can get. If she knew there was a way to get head from strangers with no strings attached, she would go on a gloryhole spree. She couldn’t handle that amount of sexual freedom.” The hair peeked over my shoulder to make sure Star was still over at the buffet.

 

“Not to mention: If she also found out that there's an endless supply of boys, and I guess maybe also girls? She could stimulate and/or play with... I feel like she could be on the giving end of a gloryhole to the point where she forgets to eat.” The hair let out a short guffaw before composing herself. “Heh, I mean: Eat something besides, you know~” She let go of my shirt and stared at me. “Anyhow: You get what I mean. Feel free to go get your clit sucked if you want. Just leave Star out of it, okay?” My cogs started to turn. “Wait, did you say  **my** clit?” 

 

She stared at me in confusion. “Uh... yes? Why do you think there’s separate doors for boys and girls?” The way her eyes bore into me was uncomfortable. “So that the girls can get into the other side of the room to pleasure the guys?” I let out a nervous laugh. She snickered with me,then her face fell. “Oh, oh wow. You’re serious?” I rubbed one of my hands across the other. For some reason this was really awkward. 

 

She pulled me in close and leaned towards my ear. “Okay, I forgot how backwaters your planet is.” she started to whisper. I wanted to object, but... yeah, we humans do stupid shit all the time. “But, basically: Yes. We have glory holes for girls too here. It’s the exact same concept as for the male. Except the layout is different. It’s more of a sloped hole, since, you know: Us chicks can’t exactly put our pussies through walls.” Her eyes wandered over to that teal girl from before. “At least not most of us...” I felt my cheeks flush up. Now I wanted to know more about that girl... 

 

She casually shook me to get my attention. “As I was saying: Most of us can’t do that. So instead: The hole is a bit more like a, bike seat. You have bikes on earth, right?” I nodded. “Right. So: Basically that. Except you lean against that, and someone service your nethers. It’s really convenient. I have even tried it a few times.” I snorted amusedly. “You have a pussy?” Her eyes changed to annoyed in a split second, as something shot out and grappled my arm before pulling it inside the hair. I tensed up, expecting my arm to be torn off, chewed at or worse. Instead, I felt, I felt something... warm, swollen and moist.

 

I shuffled my hand around the limited motion I had as she held my wrist tight. There was what I assume is pubes, that were some engorged mons, labia and, yupp, there was a clit. Of what I could make out, it was very human. I suddenly went beet red and met her eyes. She had bedroom eyes. My heart rate rapidly picked up. It should not have taken me this long to catch on that I was feeling another female up. I wasn’t sure if I should be scared or aroused. Maybe both? I tried to pull my hand back, but she held it firmly in place, pressing her privates against my hand. “I never said you could stop~” 

 

A tingle ran down my spine. I wasn’t sure how to react. I was usually the one to do the butt slapping and similar around here. My eyes darted to the sides. That was out of left field. Did not see that one coming. Then again: It’s always the quiet ones. She clamped my arm in place as she began to grind against my hand. Jebus this girl was strong. It was like a vice. “Aren’t you worried someone is gonna see?” I lowered my voice. While I didn’t overly care. This would still be awkward to explain. Plus, I didn’t exactly sign up to strangers handjobs.

 

“See what? You helping me adjust my clothes?” Her eyebrows waggled in a sly manner. That was pretty hard to pull off.  Eh, fuck it: I’ll humor her. Guess I know her enough to give a handy. Not really, but I’m at a club. First time for everything. Having adjusted myself to the situation, I maneuvered my wrist and- there. She froze as I grasped her clit between my thumb and index finger. She was genuinely flabbergasted, letting out a squeak. 

 

She asked for it. Circling the meaty nub, I began to tug her hood back and forth. She almost gave me an indian burn off the bat. “Hey! Watch it.” I muttered at her. She loosened her grip used the big puppy eyes. Seriously? What happened to her attitude? I was getting riled up with how she went all in. It’s like when the new girl in the shower does a double take, and second guesses if I’m a girl or not. Not winning any points there. 

 

Just as I let my guard down, she yanked me forward, engulfing me in her hair. Everything just went dim as she pressed herself against me, forcing my hand against her slick sex. Okay, that excitement was back again. I might be a bit picky, but: I didn’t sign up for this one. I’m allowed to be. My face got smooshed against something soft and lumpy. I wasn’t an expert on the subject, but pretty sure I just did my first motorboat. I took the chance to nuzzle up against her lil’ mammaries. Itty bitty titties, like mine.

 

I may be hunched over in here and I can’t really see shit, but; The motion required wasn’t complicated. Pinch lightly on either side of the hood, and make sure to move the pearl, polishing it nicely. She shuddered against me with each stroke, her hands running through my hair, getting in under my beanie, giving me nice fuzzy sensation in the scalp. Ah man, if barbers offered happy endings, I’d be so into that.

 

She whispered something into my hair, I couldn’t quite catch it. I shrugged and sped up, applying more pressure to her bead, making sure I went all the way back to the base of the mons. I smirked as I squeezed the love button. She was way more sensitive than me. What would happen if I blew her? Would she be able to handle if I stuck my tongue against the brim of the hood and just circled the tip?  Or just a brisk bob. 

 

Two swift taps on my head alerted me that she tried to get my attention. But, I wasn’t having any of that. If you want the Janna, you get the Janna. I’m not inside her hair with her. She’s inside here with me. I dropped to my knees and grinned. Sliding three fingers inside her vagina. Man, she’s a jungle down there. Not surprised, but it was fluffy in general. I used my free thumb and finger to pick up the pace, I’m gonna be relentless. Shove me into your hair will you? Oh, she was digging her nails into my scalp, not so tough anymore? 

 

My eyes widened as she gripped my head on either side. A sharp sting burst through my three fingers as her walls clenched hard enough for me to worry something would snap. I barely was able to slip out of her ridged insides before she thrust her crotch against my face. Warmth spread across my face in a rapid cascade as I shut my eyes. It was like getting hit by watery shampoo. It poured right off, but much slower than water. Figures she’d be a squirter... the second stream painted the entire left side of my face, even the ear.

 

She was really intent to cum in my eyes. The scent of ripe fruit filled my senses as she just ground her hips against me. To her credit, she came like a champ. I could barely make out the faint grunt with each contraction. Not sure if she planned for it, but her clit found its way into one of my nostrils as she released her third, and thankfully final load as it barraged my mouth. Yeah, I wasn’t gonna swallow. I scooted back to avoid getting any of it on my clothes. She vigorously kept thrusting her nub into my nasal cavity.

 

I might have to try that sometime. The way she kept going at it made it come off like the best thing since sliced bread. If not for the hair, I bet this looked pretty dumb. I flared my nostrils, hoping she’d get the hint. With one last shudder, she slid out of my nose. I wish I could have taken a selfie right now. This was mighty silly. She panted as she tenderly caressed my scalp. That felt really nice... if I wasn’t on my knees against hard floor, I would have asked her to keep going. Maybe use one of her feet to give me a little reach around?

 

I cleared my throat and she jumped to attention. Grabbing me by my shoulders, she effortlessly hoisted me up to my feet. The second second, I had to squint as to not be blinded as light returned to my world. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed she was holding out my beanie, and a napkin. I took my beanie, put it back on, then took the napkin, and ran it across my face, before shoving it back into her hair. I far from got all of her gunk, and a lot ended up on my hand. But at least it wasn’t dripping off my face anymore. 

 

“You look cuter with something on your face, you know?” She chimed in a strained tone. I gave her a deadpan glare. While it had been rather hot. I was still a little miffed that she just straight up creamed in my face. Like, come on. That’s just a bit crass. And I know a thing or two about having no regard for personal space. I scrunched my face. I had to admit: Made me a bit erect when she just shoved me in there. I was wet in more than one place.

 

“You okay? You seemed into it down the-” I cut her off  “It’s fine. I was.” Wait, I am? “It’s just, never done that in public before.” I gave a very awkward smile. She grabbed my hand, removing the napkin before a mouth slowly enveloped each of my fingers, sucking her own juices off them. A shudder ran down my spine as my pride poked straight through my hood. I can’t say I expected to get a boner from what was reminiscent of what I’d find in a clogged drain. But, that happened. She let go with a wet pop as I bit my lower lip. 

 

“So...” She purred into my ear. “Need me to... relieve you?” My knees almost buckled. I didn’t know my body could find more blood to send into my nethers. But apparently that was possible. Right as I was considering to accept, I felt someone press up against me, darting my eyes to the side, I noticed Star’s pupils starting back at me. “What are we whispering about?” Someone was excited. “Oh, by the way: They were out of green stuff. So I got us some purple stuff instead, hope that’s fine.” She pulled us both into a nuzzle.

 

“Oh, we were just... talking about stuff... and things.” Well, I could have rolled a one on that bluff check. It’s not about rolling good, just about rolling better than your contested target. And Star if anything had a terrible insight. “Hookay!” She gleefully exclaimed, then furrowed her brows. “Uh, Janna? What’s on your face?” She awkwardly ran a finger along my head, inspecting the wet, gel like substance. Hair girl shuffled awkwardly in place.

 

“I sneezed.” I blurted out. Star focused on her finger, back to me, to her finger, then back to me. I gave my best poker face. “Huh, well okay then.” Star gave me an awkward tilt, then broke into a smile, putting her arms around us, that same arm, around hair girl however. “Sooo, Kelly, sup?” If not for the fact we just saw her looking at the jizz on her finger, that motion was very natural. But now it was pretty obvious what she was wiping off. I exchanged eye contact with the girl, as we both silently acknowledge what Star just did. Kelly huh? I’ll try to remember that.

 

I broke off and awkwardly rubbed my thighs together, giving a nervous laugh. “I uh... gotta go-” I turned to the hairball, she shook her eyes at me. I shifted my gaze too Star who did a surprisingly good imitation of a deer in headlights. “I gotta go, release fluids, from my lady bits.” Smooth Janna, smooth. I swiftly bailed before that situation got any more awkward. I could make out Star murmuring something as I made my way towards the glory holes. My cheeks burned. I hadn’t blushed this much in ages. I really hope that Star didn’t follow me, and/or yell out that I’m going to the wrong set of doors. 

 

It didn’t take long to reach the end of the room. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the handle. No Star so far. But best not to tempt fate. The door creaked open as I slipped through. Shesh, no idea why I fumbled every single excuse there. It was like when you ask your GM to “come up with” what your character says during a social roll. Oh, wow. I even did the air quotes. I might should chill a bit with the tabletop games.

 

I suddenly remembered where I was and straightened myself. Right, right. In hindsight, not sure why I went here when Kelly just offered to get me off. Seems like extra steps. Shesh, I could have just asked her to hop in a stall. Eh, whatever. I shrugged and took in my surroundings. It was a small, well lit corridor. Beaded curtains cut off right by the corner. It was like entering a shower, then right outside there was just a small square space enough for maybe four people to stand side by side? Unless you wanted to get pushy. 

 

I stepped away from the door and got in front of the arc. Reminded me of the dirty video section back home. Just, out in the open, yet sorta concealed. I reached out and parted the beads as I walked through. Hm, nothing. Was expecting them to be sticky actually. Then again: From what exactly? I panned across the corridor. Three doors. Cute, they had those locks that flipped from “Available” to “Occupied” when you locked them. 

 

I cracked a smile and strut along the floor. Nothing else aside from the door. Not even a sink. Just brightly lit and no other exit. This was a fire hazard. But, you know what they say: Life as a pessimist is great. You’re either always right, or pleasantly surprised. Wouldn’t exactly call myself a pessimist though. But I do enjoy that saying. I squatted, going along the bottom of the doors. Hm, they went all the way down. No way to peek inside. Lame.

 

I headed to the far right one. The middle and left was taken. Busy night apparently. I slid a hand down my skirt, running my hand over my junk. Still swollen. I took a deep breath and checked my sides. Wait, that wasn’t an ugly painting. This was a, code of conduct? Whatever those things were called. I had totally discarded it as an ugly painting. So much for being used to zoning out all this “modern art”.

 

I parted my legs, crossed my arms and went over it. “Please wash before use.” I muttered the notes to myself. “Conversation is allowed, please flip the switch if you prefer silence. Blah blah blah...” Something about it being complementary to the club. Something about only going once, or less than ten minutes. The usual common courtesy stuff. I mean, never seen it at a glory hole place before but. I narrowed my eyes. Pretty sure that segment was only on the female side of the glory holes. Anything else of interest? 

 

A click rang out in the halls as I spun around. The middle door rolled over to “Available”. Shit. I tensed up, then swiftly darted over to the right door and opened it, slipping inside before whomever was in the middle came outside. The door locked behind me, causing me to jump. Woah, automated locks. That’s a bit ominous. I turned around slowly. Oh, there was just a handle there. Guessing you just had to pull and push, or twist and push? One of the two. Explained why it took awhile for middle to open.

 

Spinning back around, I checked out the stall. Paper towels, a bin. Around halfway filled. Man, that is a lot of, yeah. For the girls to wipe remaining lubricant off and just toss it? Across to the other side was a combined sink and... my mom had one of those. Why would one of those be in he- my eyes went wide. “Footbath my ass...” I muttered. The shape and size of that thing made a lot of sense now. A little miffed we’ve had a pussy washer at home all these years. That would have been useful a number of times.

 

There was a silly shaped handle with “Mute” written on it. Wasn’t hard to figure out with the “Yes” and “No” text next to it. Just turn it to whichever you want. I guess I’ll leave it on. Or off. Whichever would be what. I swiped a paper towel. Oh, these were nice material. I took it to the faucet, and found the handle, spritzing some water on half of it. I can’t be arsed to go for a full wash, but I’ll do a hobo shower. I lifted my skirt and rubbed the wet paper across my lady bits, taking one lip between it individually to make sure I cleaned adequately. Then flipped it over and dabbed a few times. No need to get it dry when I gotta get lubed up.

 

Going commando paid off today. Don’t have to worry about my underwear. My sweet, bubblegum pink hipsters... but as they say: If you don’t want to worry about people seeing your panties: Take them off. I tonguesmirked as I got in front of the wall. Lets see what we got here... the wall bulged outwards, it was a sort of, bicycle seat I guess I’d describe it as? Or half of one? Man, it was pretty far up. I’d have to tippy toe to get my pussy up there. Didn’t they have a way to change the height? On further inspection; sure enough: the hole could be raised or lowered. In much the same way you do with a bike seat.

 

I gave a deadpan as I noticed the seat was already at the bottom. Why wouldn’t they make it go lower? There wasn't even anything to stand on in here. You’d think the door wou- I narrowed my eyes as I recalled the doors. They actually DID have that sign at different heights. I may have made a booboo here. I got onto my toes and did an eye measure. Eh, close enough. This was already awkward enough. Didn't want to have to swap stall. Not sure why I was so jittery today.

 

I got up against the wall and looked down. There was some weird, thingy covering the hole. I poked at it. It was rubber or something? Was I supposed to get my vulva through that or? As I tried to figure out the logistics of this, I noticed the button on the wall. It was the same color as the wall, but it stuck out by well, being a button. With the text “Start” on it. I sheepishly pressed it, and the weird rubber receded to the sides. Now it made more sense. Smart choice to not have like... a metal lid. I gave a shiver even picturing it. 

 

I let out a grunt as I stretched up to the hole, flicking my labia into it before plopping down onto it with the rest of my weight. Yeah, this was gonna be inconvenient to stand against. Pretty sure I’ll cum before it becomes an issue. Standing huddled against a wall, my crotch pressed against the little bulge as my genitalia rested atop a hole was something else. Part of me felt like a minor trying to peek over a fence. Granted, one of those were true.

 

“Uh, this is the girls stall. The guys are on the other side.” I jumped as an effeminate voice called out. I felt a jab in my chest, shortly followed by one in my groin. Ow... right in the self-esteem. And also: My cunt. Luckily the padding was really soft. “I am a girl...” I grimaced. Ouch, I had not expected my voice to crack that much. This wasn't going so well. I moved my hand down to my vulva as it trembled. I grit my teeth and placed a finger on each side of my lips, and spread myself wide. Maybe this was a bad idea?

 

My breathing became really strained as I suppressed my shaking.The analogy of being underage was really adding up here. What as she even doing on the other side? “Oh gosh! I’m so sorry! I thought those were breeding tentacles.” I let go and shuffled my hand back up against the wall. Not sure why hearing her say that stung. Those dumb cheerleaders take jabs at my girls weekly, and they’re easy to dismiss and give a burn. This silence was getting awkward. Maybe I should say something? I was drawing a blank.

 

“So, um, what species are you if I might ask?” She nervously asked. I was really glad she tried to salvage the situation. “Human.” Nice, didn’t crack. Okay, I might be able to get this. “Oh? I does look a bit familiar. I have serviced a few before. But those were all more well, those flappy things were a lot shorter.” I stepped in place as she spoke to me. “Yeah well... we humans are kinda weird like that. We’re all over the place when it comes to height, and well, proportions.” She softly grasped one of my lips. It was like velvet enveloped me. 

 

“Mind if I ask what they are for?” I softly exhaled as she asked her question. “Basically: Just to be there.They’re supposed to keep dirt out, but honestly: They don’t do all that much. Feels great to have touched however~ Same goes for my little friend down there.” Something pressed against my clit, making my bite my lip. “Yeah, that one.” I cood. Something wet slid out and coiled around my bead. I hit the wall with a clenched fist. Fuck! That felt so good. “Cumming already?” Her tone was shocked. 

 

The amazing sensation on my bead withdrew in an instant, making me whimper. “Huh? Wha?” I shook myself back to attention. “You knocked?” She asked quizzically. Oh, right. That was a thing. “Ah, no. I just... that felt really good. You caught me off guard.” She placed her, mouth (I assumed) back onto my clit, much to my delight. Just going off my senses, the way it enclosed around my most prized possession, it was like she had an anteaters mouth.

 

“I see. Is it safe to assume this is your first time?” My cheeks heated up and I froze as the words left her. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She swirled my clit once more, making my hit my other first into the wall. Fuck. Stop being so good, lady. I could make out what could only be amused laughter. “Yeah, most female species have one of those.” She began sucking on my nub, and I grabbed onto the handle for support. Good, it was sturdy. Long as I didn’t twist it.

 

“Those that don’t usually have other ways. I am to understand you humans have something akin to a prostate?” Her tongue went under my hood, slithering about against my stiff pearl. I wasn’t sure how much longer I could last. I tried to respond, but all that came out was heavy breathing. I grit my teeth and tried again. “Y-You could say that...” Something slid inside of me as she bobbed back and forth over my clit. She pulled the hood back with each motion, all the way to the base as she covered all of my flesh. The knot was building up in my stomach at a record pace. This was not fair in the slightest. 

 

What was she even using? She could talk while doing this! “Is it this?” Before I could react, something shot into my g-spot. Every nerve ending I had caught ablaze in euphoria. As a wildfire, it spread from my sweet spot, throughout my vagina, to my clit and out through my erectile issue. My walls clamped down on whatever was inside as I cried out. It was the girliest noise I ever made, but at this point I didn’t care. I clutched the handle tight as I hammered against the wall with all my might. I ground against the wall as my contractions rocked my body with every tendon of my muscles. 

 

With another high pitched moan I managed to register that sense of relief as the cherry on top of an orgasm provided as my glans happily gushed out liquid pleasure. In my dazed state, I hadn’t even picked up that I was squirting. I giggled uncontrollably as I arched my back, preparing for another stream as I shut my eyes and just gave into my urges. I thrust myself forward as I pushed the last of my juices out as my climax came to its end, leaving me with shaky legs and blissful tingle throughout my body. If not for the handle, I would have been collapsed on the floor right now. Even as the final drops came out of my glans: I had no idea I could even cum that hard. 

 

Here I thought I found the peak with female ejaculation. Really hope this wasn’t like with a vibrator that numbed everything else down. Would be annoying if I couldn’t go back to jilling. “... that better have been lubricant, or some sort of sexual fluids lady.” Her tone was pretty peeved. I pushed myself back up, flustered. “Uh, yeah. That’s the same type of stuff males can ejaculate, minus the sperm.” Nice, I managed to appear like I wasn’t out of breath. She let go off my clit with a squelch, making me shiver. Fuck, that was so good.

 

“Why can you produce that? Why would a female need to be able to expel this?” She came off as genuinely confused. I shrugged. Then recalled I’m not visible to her. “I dunno. I don’t question it, I just do it since it feels good.” She cautiously tugged on my labia as I spoke. “Besides; Biologically, the clit technically serves no function. The closest we got is that the female orgasm  _ might _ aid in fertilization.” Despite the wall, I could sense her raising a brow.

 

“I mean, human understanding at least. No clue what your species has found out. Or any other ones really. Most I know is that like, we got two animals on my planet where the female are confirmed to climax. And one has sex until she cums. We get the shit end of the stick in most cases, especially humans.” She stretched my vag open as my legs started to strain. “Ah yeah. Isn’t it your species that is somehow really terrible at reproducing, yet threatened to overpopulate your own planet?” She let go and quipped in.

 

I frowned, but couldn’t object. I still don’t get how we have such shit pregnancy chance, yet every single one night stand teen somehow wind up rolling that double fumble. Not to mention: we’re literally not biologically designed to give birth. If we were designed, that would be one inept fuck putting our schematics together. That does sound pretty human though. Instead of fixing a problem, we find a way to shove it under the rug. Instead of bigger vag and hips, we instead get a special hormone to make us forget how shit pregnancy was.

 

Then again: Horses don’t do much better. They have that one ligament or whatever, that once it breaks, they pretty much instantly die from getting pregnant, since the fetus becomes too heavy without that one thing. Like nature gave them a warranty that they can only reproduce like, 2-3 times, then weren’t expected to live longer. Yet they still get horny after it breaks. It’s like the reverse of how I’ll run out of eggs, but could live for twice as long after that. That is still better than that one animal whose body kills them unless they are pregnant.

 

Man, a lot of animals really suck at that whole ordeal. But as they say: It doesn’t have to be the best, it just has to be enough to work... why does that remind me of all my tabletop characters? Wait, shesh, how long have she been silent? Wait, was I supposed to reply? Or was it her turn? Man, I really spaced out there. “Uh, should I like, leave or? You got a bit quiet there. Not sure what proper gloryhole conduct is.” She let out a chuckle.

 

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to go again. You’re still under the ten minutes.” I shifted my weight as she spoke. Giving a flex of my walls. They were pretty sore. Blowing my load had really drained me. Like, more than usual. “Nah, I’m good. Humans roll with one.” She ran something down both my drapes. “That’s not what the other two girls said~” Her voice was soft. I couldn’t make out if it was a jab or if she was inquiring. But my self esteem took a direct hit regardless. “Not all humans...” I mumbled.

 

She slurped up one of my sleeves, eliciting a gasp from me. How was her... orifice so good? “Wanna talk about it?” Her question stunned me. Part context, part location. What was this? A psychology gloryhole? Actually, that wouldn’t be such a bad mix. Most things could be mixed with sexual favors if you ask me. Like barbers. Man, if barbers had happy endings. “No thanks... but please keep playing with those, it feels... nice.” I closed my eyes.

 

My thighs were protesting standing up like this, but I didn’t care. I’ll just skip the next leg day. There was plenty of those, but very few “interdimensional gloryhole days”. “How far can these stretch by the way? They appear malleable.” She let my lip go, then started suckling in the other one much to my delight. “They can stretch to about twice their size. But, that’s about it.” My eyes darted to the side. “And avoid any remotely sharp or pointed objects” I quickly added. She gave a tiny tug. Then another, further back this time. 

 

She then started moving backwards as my meat elongated without any problem. A smug grin spread across my features. I wish I could see her face right now. As my labia started to near its limit, she stopped tugging. “Huh, I thought you were joking.” She came off stumped, before she tilted the lip, moving it around. “Not gonna stretch the other one?” I asked hopefully. There was a brief pause, before I felt something grab onto my other flap, and pulled it taught. “Fuck yeah...” I murmured.

 

“So, what is the point of this? Do you wrap these around the male?” The ache in my legs distracted me from her speech, but the pleasant buzz in my beef evened it out. “Nah, they can’t do anything on their own. Except get aroused. I usually just spin them in a circle or tie them into shapes if I’m bored enough.” She let go, letting them splap back to my crotch like a  rubber band. Aw, I was really enjoying that. I should totally get a yoni massage.

 

I used my free hand to stroke my chin. Maybe I could convince Star it’s an “earth girl” thing? Then again: Not sure I’d entrust her with my delicates. “Well, times getting short. I think we’re done here unless you wanna add something?” I contemplated her words. “Nah, I’m good. Thanks for the head. Was a bit of a roller coaster, but I managed to...  **come** out on top.” I scooted off the hole, my legs tingling as I finally put my heels down, thanking me for ending their torment. Hate the feeling of when your legs are asleep, or almost.

 

“Mm, yeah. Very original. Almost beats “You blew my away.”, or any of the other dozen jokes.” She gave me clearly sarcastic claps. Well, look who had some sass after all. Wait... did this mean my barber has heard all of my awesome hair puns already? Huh, things like that just slips past your mind. “Anyhow: You humans are weird, you know that?” I couldn't help but smile. “Yeah, we’re pretty fuced up. Tis a blessing and a curse~”

 

I basked in the afterglow. Man, I wish we had these at earth... I mean, lack of easy to use contraceptive chips off the appeal. Why did life have to ruin every fun idea we come across? Ugh, could we invent the replicator already? “Well, cheers for being a champ in taking my load, lady. You kinda... took me by surprise there.” I let out an awkward laugh. “Oh, let me guess: This has never happened to me before?” The glee in her tone made me flustered.

 

She sighed wistfully. “I’m just kidding. If you came, you came. I mean; A heads up is nice.  **Especially** if you try to give me a new paint job. Most you people put way too much weight on lasting long. Like: You DO know I am here literally to make you splodge, and nothing else? Sure, last long enough to enjoy the service. But purposefully trying to prolong it is a bit... not sure I know what your planet would call it, but I’m guessing you get the hint.” I bashfully scratched the back of my head after the stopped. 

 

I guuuess this might be a case of where taking things in moderation was a good idea. Hearing it aloud: Yeah, that is a bit of a dick move. “What’s next? You humans purposefully spend most of your day preparing or ingesting food as well?” I shuffled awkwardly in my spot. Pretty sure she wouldn’t like what we’re up to right about now. There was an awkward pause. And almost as if on queue, I had to clear my throat, coughing into the silence. 

 

“Wait, really?” I got a sudden urge to leave, before she spoke again, and accidentally created a need for me to visit a shrink by exposing some eldritch horror about my everyday life. I gave a nervous laugh. “Yeah, I should go. Don’t want to make you regret putting my uglies in your mouth, or whatever you used.” I glanced between the washy thing and the paper towels. Should I try to wash, wipe, tuck it in or just have my girls dangle free?

 

“Why would you call them that? Is that another human thing?” Gosh darn it. “Ugh, yes. We name stuff really stupidly okay? Somehow words that describe something bad is a term used for good stuff, and vice versa. I’m pretty sure most of scholarly people were doing drugs. Lots of drugs.” I could almost hear her raising an appendage to ask further questions, then lowering it. Probably thought better off it? “Right so... thanks again miss.”

 

I turned around and began to sheepishly scoot my way out of there. “Oh well. Enjoy the rest of your stay,  **girl** .” I froze up at the end of her sentence. Why would she emphasize that word? My eyes widened. Shit, was she even female? They chuckled “One could assume that from the pitch of my voice but~” A cold sweat ran down my brow. Sh- They somehow noticed I stopped. “I’m not gonna tell I hope that’s not an issue for you~” I exhaled at the teasing reply. “N-No, I was just worried I might have insulted you. It’s kind of a big deal on my planet.” I rolled my thumbs as I was getting closer to the exit.

 

Something told me they rolled their eyes. “What isn’t? Wait!” They caught themselves mid-sentence. “Nevermind, don’t answer that. I don’t regret pleasuring you. But, your species isn’t the most, exemplar out there.” I put my hand on the handle, about to try and figure out the mechanism. “OH!” That tone wasn’t one I wanted to hear. “Whoopsie! I almost forgot: Do NOT use the wash thing. Or get your genitals in contact with any fluids for like, five of your earth hours.” I turned my head towards the hole. Say what now?

 

“What?” I just stood there. Then after what was probably not more than a couple second, but felt like forever, I lifted my skirt and leaned my hips forward. My junk was completely coated in... gunk? Not sure what to call it. It reminded me a bit of jam, except it had the texture of dried stearin. “What is this? I don’t even-” My pussy felt fine, but it gave the impression it had crashed through an arts and crafts store. Emphasis on the glitter department. “The fuck is this?” I quickly shifted my tone to be quite agitated. As you do. When your pussy is coated with unknown substances you weren’t aware off.

 

At least after you realize your cunt might be laced with something. “About that: That’s just something my species secrete. Similar to what most humanoids have that you call “saliva”.” Why did it come off like they were trying to tack this on as something they conveniently “forgot” to mention after the customer had purchased the product? “It evaporates harmlessly in the air after a while. But it reacts violently with fluids, causing things like: irritation, increased libido or in rare cases: sleep masturbation.” Tone? Totally guilty,  **and** enjoying it. 

 

Can’t say any of those come off as too bad. But still pretty rude. “And that is why you put it on ONE of the FEW parts of my body that is perpetually self-lubricating?” I wasn’t even convincing myself with my fake outrage, but it got the sarcasm across at least. I tried to prod at it with a paper towel. It got some off, but most of it was stuck. My labia could still bend. But it was coated in a thin layer of... whatever that was. Actually, I was still in my afterglow. It was like if I just busted a cherry. I really gotta come up with some better sex lines.

 

I let out a frustrated grunt and waggled the door open after a few tries. Pull, drag, then push. I closed the door on the snicker behind me. Well, my girls were hanging out apparently. No way I’m tucking those inside right now. I parted my skirt and went over my junk once more. A snicker caught my attention. I closed the door. I turned to the side, and a... squirrel girl stood leaning against the wall, one foot against it under her butt. That was some heavy eyeliner, and/or mascara she wore. I do like her clothes. Hoodie, jacket, skirt. I followed her eyes. Oh, she saw. She knew. I let go of my skirt and raised a brow at her. 

 

What did she want? She smirked at me, and parted her leg to the side, tracing a line of pussy juice along her inner thigh, gave me a knowing nod and winked at me. I cracked a smile and gave her a peace sign. She gave me a confused look. I tried with a thumbs up instead. That worked, and she stuck her tongue out and returned the gesture. Man, if I could talk about this in the locker room, that would be dope. Most peeps at the school would be far too prude for that however. Heh, wonder what’d happen if I’d install a female glory hole in the girls locker room? I might just do that. See if anyone can figure it out.

 

I straighten myself and flicked my hair, walking past her out towards the club. She was fixated on the middle door. It was occupied. Wonder if she just got head and waited for a friend, or if she was waiting for some action. In hindsight, I might should have tried to just talk to her instead of using gestures. Eh, would be weird to turn around now. I passed the so called door and found myself in the small space with the actual door. Oh well, back to this bland party I guess. Hopefully Star didn’t bail on some wacky adventure while I was busy getting my rocks off. Hm, where did Marco go actually? Haven’t seen him all day~

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to https://www.fimfiction.net/user/256202/Winter+Fever for helping me proofread and improve this.


End file.
